yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Estetik
Estetika sezgisel duyumsal bilim demektir. sanatsal estetik Estetik, değer teorisi ya da aksiyoloji adı verilen felsefenin bir dalıdır. Duygu ve beğeninin yargılanması olarak da geçen duyusal-duygusal değerleri inceler. Sanat felsefesi ile yakından ilişkilidir. Güzel olan ve güzellik hakkında ya da güzelllik değeri ve güzellik yargısı felsefe tarihinde her zaman değerlendirmeler söz konusudur. Bu bağlamda hemen her felsefe eğiliminin epistemoloji, mantık ve etik bölümleri olması gibi genelde açık ya da örtük olarak estetik bir bölümü de olduğu söylenebilir. Etimoloji Terimi 1750 yılında ilk ortaya atan Alman düşünür Alexander Gottlieb Baumgarten'in tanımladığı şekliyle estetik, duyusal bilginin bilimidir; konusu da duyusal yetkinliktir. Gerçekleştirmek istediği, güzel üstünde düşünme sanatıdır. Baumgarten'dan önce, estetiği bir felsefe kolu olarak biçimlendiren önemli düşünürlerin başında Alman filozof Immanuel Kant gelmektedir. Estetik sözcüğü, Grekçe aisthesis ya da aisthanesthai sözünden gelir. Aisthesis sözcüğü; duyum, duygu, algılamak, duyular anlamına gelir. Türkiye'de Okullarda Yeri Üniversitelerin felsefe bölümlerinde ders olarak okutulmakta ve çoğu zaman diğer felsefe dallarıyla olan ilişkileri dahilinde ele alınmaktadır. =Tercümeleri= Türkçe - İngilizce çevirisi 1. aesthetic. 2. esthetic. 3. cosmetic. 4. aesthetical. 5. aesthetics. 6. esthetical. 7. axiology. 8. plastic. 9. esthetics. 10. aesthetica. İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi 1. That which appeals to the senses. 2. The study of art or beauty. 3. Concerned with beauty, artistic impact, or appearance. 4. Of or pertaining to aesthetics. 5. Of or pertaining to beauty. 6. Aesthetic. 7. (philosophy) a philosophical theory as to what is beautiful; "he despised the esthetic of minimalism". 8. concerning or characterized by an appreciation of beauty or good taste; "the aesthetic faculties"; "an aesthetic person"; "aesthetic feeling"; "the illustrations made the book an aesthetic success". 9. of or pertaining to appreciation of the beautiful; showing a refined sense of taste. 10. aes·thet·ic in AM, also use esthetic Aesthetic is used to talk about beauty or art, and people's appreciation of beautiful things. products chosen for their aesthetic appeal as well as their durability and quality. The aesthetic of a work of art is its aesthetic quality. He responded very strongly to the aesthetic of this particular work. + aesthetically aes·theti·cal·ly There is nothing aesthetically pleasing about this bridge. connected with beauty and the study of beauty (aisthetikos, from aisthanesthai ). Türkçe - Türkçe çevirisi 1. Estetik, değer teorisi veya aksiyoloji adı verilen felsefenin bir dalıdır. Duygu ve beğeninin yargılanması olarak da geçen duyusal-duygusal değerleri inceler. Sanat felsefesi ile yakından ilişkilidir. 2. bedii. 3. güzel duyusal. 4. bedia. 5. Güzelin ve güzel sanatların doğasını inceleyen felsefe dalı. 6. Kusurlu bir organı düzeltmek veya güzelleştirmek amacıyla uygulanan (yöntemler). 7. Sanatsal yaratının genel yasalarıyla sanatta ve hayatta güzelliğin kuramsal bilimi, güzel duyu, bedii, bediiyat: "Boğaziçi'nin, Sarayburnu yarımadasını, tarihî üslup ve estetiklerini korumak için çok iyi hazırlanmış projeler var."- H. Taner. 8. Güzellik duygusu ile ilgili olan veya güzellik duygusuna uygun olan. 9. Güzelliği ve güzelliğin insan belleğindeki ve duygularındaki etkilerini konu olarak ele alan felsefe kolu, güzel duyu. 10. Sanatsal yaratının genel yasalarıyla sanatta ve hayatta güzelliğin kuramsal bilimi, güzel duyu, bediiyat. İngilizce - Arapça çevirisi 1. جمالي. 2. جماليات. 3. مستحضر التجميل. 4. تجميلي. 5. الجماليات. 6. كرت إئتمان, لدائن بلاستيك. 7. مرن, بلاستي, لدن, لين, طيع, مطواع. Türkçe - Yunanca çevirisi 1. (-ği) αισθητική (aisthitiki). ~ ameliyatı λίφτινγκ (liftingg). İngilizce - Yunanca çevirisi 1. αισθητικές (aisthitikes). 2. πλαστική ύλη (plastiki yli). 3. αισθητικός (aisthitikos). 4. (adj) αισθητικός (aisthitikos), καλαίσθητος (kalaisthitos). 5. αισθητικός (aisthitikos), καλαίσθητος ar:علم الجمال fa:زیبایی‌شناسی fi:Estetiikka fr:Esthétique ur:جمالیات Kategori:Estetik